The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio interface supports both Frequency division duplex (FDD) and Time division duplex (TDD). A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technique is an advanced antenna technique for a wireless device to improve spectral efficiency and thereby boost overall system capacity of 3GPP LTE systems. MIMO may be used for achieving diversity gain, spatial multiplexing gain and beamforming gain. Massive MIMO systems (i.e., 64+ antennas) are currently under investigation for 5G systems. However, even with the system capacity boost using MIMO, further capacity improvements may be necessary, especially in a multicasting scenario where the same content (e.g., video) is transmitted to groups of user equipment (UE) devices.